Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic field, and in particular, to an electronic device.
Related Art
With the development of science technology and progress of society, electronic devices such as computer, mobile phone, television etc. have become an indispensable part of people's life and work.
The forms of the electronic device such as the computer etc. have been changed dramatically, for example, from desktop to laptop till a tablet computer occurring in the last few years which combines a host and a screen. However, till now, the commonly-used tablet computer generally only has a desktop mode, i.e., the tablet computer is placed horizontally, and is used by individuals or many persons together for information interaction and sharing.
It is found that the current tablet computer only has the desktop mode. Correspondingly, it is applied in a relatively single scenario, and its usage is inconvenient. Therefore, it is difficult to meet increasing multi-function requirements in life.
Further, in order to ensure that the electronic device may be stably placed on a supporting surface, the electronic device is generally arranged with a supporting base. Taking the current television as an example, the current television generally includes a base and a display body rotationally fixed on the base. When the current television is in use, the base is placed on a supporting surface such as a desktop, and then the display body may be supported on the supporting surface. A user may adjust an angle between the display body and the base as needed.
In order to reduce space occupied by the base, a supporting area of the base is generally smaller. When the display body is rotated with a larger angle with respect to the base or is subjected to vibration or an external force, the electronic device is prone to shake or even fall down, thereby being damaged.